


The Bird

by vyrtaholic



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Starki - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, vyrtaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrtaholic/pseuds/vyrtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been away for a long time and finally decides to show up to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Loki is known for the cat form, I was just trying something different at 4 am. I hope you like it!

There was a black bird with greenish eyes on the window. Not a _race_ Tony would recognize, but still a very beautiful bird, a very beautiful animal indeed. The problem was that it wouldn’t stop tweeting and it was already getting on Stark’s nerves.

“ _Will you shut the fuck up?!_ ” he shouted, scaring the bird away. But it didn’t take long to come back, and this time it’d fly all across the room until he found the perfect spot to sit on: Tony Stark’s computer. “ _You’ve got to be kidding me! I am so going to break your god forsaken neck!_ ”

“ _Please, don’t._ ” the bird said.

“ _What the f-_ ”

“ _Do not swear… It is not polite of yours and I truly believe you are a gentleman._ ” It continued as a bluish light embraced it and his body grew.

“ _What the heck are you?_ ”

_ It _ took a moment to reply, waiting for his transformation to end and his human-ish form to be restored.

“ _I am Loki of Asgard and I-_ ”

“ _And you should get the hell out of my workshop before I break your neck for scaring me like that!_ ”

“ _Don’t be so harsh, Anthony…_ ” said Loki, with a smirk on his face. Tony sighed.

“ _Come here…_ ” he asked.

“ _Promise me you won’t break my neck._ ” The god replied while walking towards the _genius_.

“ _As if I could…_ ” he giggled and pulled Loki closer by his hand. “ _I missed you…_ ” he whispered.

“ _I had things to do…_ ”

“ _You left me._ ”

“ _I was protecting you. Your boyfriend would kill you if he discovered about us…_ ”

“ _Steve is **not** my boyfriend._ ”

“ _Whatever._ ”

“ _Are you jealous?_ ” Tony giggled.

“ _No._ ” the son of Laufey lied.

“ _You’re lying._ ”

“ _You’re mine._ ”

“ _That would not be a complete lie…_ ” he whispered, pulling the prince closer at him.

“ _You really cannot resist to kiss me, can you?_ ” Loki mocked.

“ _I could… I just don’t want to._ ” He chuckled and kissed Loki until they both ran out of air. “ _God, I missed that silver tongue!_ ”

“ _I love you._ ” Loki said, looking right inside Tony’s eyes.

“ _Would you tell that to the world…?_ ”

“ _I just did._ ”

** THE END **


End file.
